A través de la cámara
by DarkNest
Summary: Son cosas curiosas las que suceden cuando ves a una persona que ya conocías con un lente diferente. La cosa es que, aunque el rostro sea igual, el nombre sea el mismo y te trate de la misma forma, ya no es la misma persona que viste cinco minutos atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ;D**

**A pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo... como un año, más o menos. Pues aquí les traigo algo que comencé a escribir hoy mismo, que espero no pase los tres capítulos y tampoco tardar mucho terminándola. Como siempre, Naruto y cia pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto, tan solo tomo prestados sus personajes para satisfacer mi deseo de imaginarlos en escenas que ni en el anime ni en el manga realizarán. La trama de la historia, por otra parte, sí me pertenece, por lo que si no quieres a una p*rra maniática y ligeramente violenta rondándote, no me plagies; estoy dispuesta a prestarla mientras mi autoría sea reconocida, por lo que no hay razón por la que hacerme enfurecer.**

**Por último les daré algunas advertencias; me gustan los insultos y el lenguaje vulgar, y aunque intento controlarlo, aconsejo a las personas que se escandalizan fácilmente no leer esta historia, además de las numerosas menciones a situaciones sexuales, tanto indirecta como directamente.**

**Ahora sí, espero que disfruten ;)**

* * *

Son cosas curiosas las que suceden cuando ves a una persona que ya conocías con un lente diferente; resulta que en realidad no lo conocías, o que lo conocías tan bien que olvidaste actualizar y dejaste de conocerlo. Son diferentes las razones por las que sucede, pero la cosa es que, aunque el rostro sea igual, el nombre sea el mismo y te trate de la misma forma, ya no es la misma persona que viste cinco minutos atrás, antes de verlo a través de ese otro lente.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 30 años y acabo de terminar mi doctorado en neurocirugía. Durante estos últimos meses estuve a un pelo de quedarme calva de tanto tironearme la cabeza. Para recompensarme entré a una clase de fotografía y llevo dos fabulosas semanas fotografiando paisajes, pero es hora de que comience a tomarle fotos a figuras humanas.

Llegue hoy a casa, al apartamento que comparto con mis dos mejores amigos, para encontrar a Sasuke tirado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá viendo la TV; solo llevaba una sudadera –después de todo es su día libre–, y comía helado del empaque.

–¡Hey, ése es mi helado!– le dije, arrebatándole de un tirón la caja semivacía de helado de cereza.

–Hmn, ni que te lo fueras a comer– fue su respuesta, con tal expresión de irritación que me hizo reír, lo que hiso que me mirara aún más irritado.

–Vaya que eres ladrón Sasuke– entonces miré sus perfectamente marcados abdominales y me entró un poco de envidia –y mira cómo eres de tragón y no engordas ni un gramo–.

Él sonrió con aires de superioridad, y eso me dio la idea. Sasuke es simple y llanamente hermoso; no hermoso como una mujer, sino una extrema belleza masculina. Su tez es tan blanca que fácilmente se puede ver los caminos que trazan sus venas, su cabello es negro con visos azules –como el ala de un cuervo–, su cuerpo es aún más perfecto que el David de Miguel Ángel, y aunque es de carne y huesos, luce igual de frío, su rostro, tan perfecto como su cuerpo, es puro ángulos y rectas, con una piel tan suave y tersa que es simplemente envidiable; y sus ojos, negros como boca de lobo, son lo más llamativo de ese blanco rostro, al igual que sus delgados labios, del mismo tono de rosa que sus pezones. Cuando no se afeitaba, su mandíbula tomaba cierta sombra azul, lo que lo hacía ver aún mejor. En su conjunto, Sasuke es el perfecto equilibrio entre belleza y masculinidad, blanco y negro, suavidad y dureza; y esa oda a la perfección debía ser mi modelo.

–Hey, ¿qué te parecería ser mi modelo?– le pregunté, mientras le entregaba lo poco que quedaba de mi helado favorito.

–¿Hmn?– fue su forma de preguntarme a qué se refería, acompañándola de su muy practicado fruncimiento de cejas.

–Como te he dicho un millón de veces, debes saber que estoy tomando clases de fotografía, ¿no es así?– le dije, segura de que había olvidado todas las veces que le había mostrado mis fotos. Al ver como su expresión se tornaba neutra, asentí con mi muy practicada expresión de desilusionada satisfacción –pues fíjate que comenzaremos a fotografiar formas humanas, y quiero que seas mi modelo.

Él enarcó una de sus cejas, mientras sonreía divertido. Por regla general evito pedirle favores, ya que suele suceder que sus precios son demasiado altos, pero esta ocasión es diferente, ya que sus colores van absolutamente de la mano con mi estilo fotográfico. Se lo pediría a Naruto, pero él era demasiado rubio, demasiado bronceado, sus ojos demasiado azules, y mis fotos tienden a ser demasiado sombrías como para meter a un tío con pinta de surfista. No, necesito a Sasuke, por lo que hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que acepte. Ay, pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Vas a decir algo, o vas a quedarte mirándome con cara de idiota?– fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, pues para obtenerlo debía mostrarme como si no lo necesitara; cada vez que alguien le muestra necesidad, se paniquea de la manera más extraña, para luego huir, y eso es exactamente lo que yo no necesito –si me vas a hacer perder el tiempo mejor di que no de una vez.

–No tienes que ponerte arisca– se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y felino, algo que curiosamente me alarmó un poco, pues nunca antes me había fijado tanto en él como para notar ese tipo de cosas, pero en su momento no le di importancia –te ayudaré, pero sabes que tienes que darme algo a cambio.

Eso me irritó. Éramos amigos Naruto, él y yo desde los diez años, tanto que ahora compartimos apartamento, a pesar de que fácilmente cada uno podría tener el suyo propio. Pero ahí estábamos, yo pidiéndole un sencillo favor, y él pidiéndome algo a cambio, seguramente algo que yo no podría pagar; es que a Sasuke le aburre decir no, por lo que acepta, pero cobra los favores con cosas tan ridículas que uno termina negándose.

–¿Y qué quieres?– dije, poniendo el rostro en blanco.

–Hmn… te lo diré en lo que dura un polvo– y el muy bastardo sonrió, una de las sonrisas más grandes que le había visto, y esta vez me alarmé un poco más, pues esa maldita sonrisa era irresistible –y ahora si me disculpas, una mujer semidesnuda espera en mi cama, y creo que tiene hambre–.

–¡Eres un cerdo!– me quede con la boca abierta, observando mientras se quitaba la única prenda que lo cubría para entrar a su habitación, regalándome una gran perspectiva de su escultural trasero desnudo.

Tal vez olvidé decir que Sasuke es un completo bastardo, hijo de puta, rata de dos patas, y todo adjetivo insultante en lo que a mujeres respecta. A mí me trata relativamente bien, pues llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigos que lo más probable es que me vea como a su _Dude_, y hasta ahora, yo lo he visto como a mi amigo/cerdo, aquél que no es para nada lo que parece.

30 minutos después Sasuke salió con el pelo revuelto y la expresión de un gato que acaba de zamparse a toda una familia de ratones.

–Eres un cerdo– le dije, sin poder evitar reírme.

Tan solo me guiñó un ojo, mientras lamía sensualmente su labio superior. Me reí, como él esperaba que hiciera, pero en mi fuero interno sentí unos escalofríos. ¿Pero qué diablos me pasaba?

–Se marchará apenas termine de vestirse– dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a la chica que salía de su habitación con nada más que una camisa ropa para cubrirse. Al verla con más atención me di cuenta que lo que usaba no era en realidad una camisa, era un cortísimo vestido rojo que escasamente la cubría.

La mujer, de pelo rojo y labios del mismo color, salió con una expresión tan satisfecha que me entraron unas ganas de romperle esa perfecta nariz de un solo puñetazo. Efectivamente, ¿qué diablos me sucede?

La del vestido rojo le lanzó un beso a Sasuke, y a mí… personalmente creo que trató de hacerme estallar usando una técnica mental Jedi, aunque algo me decía que ella en su vida había escuchado el nombre _Star Wars_. Terminó de asesinarme con la mirada, y luego salió por la puerta, con los tacones de aguja en la mano.

Obvié el sentimiento que me había causado ver el cuerpazo de esa mujer, y me giré hacia Sasuke.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu precio?– le pregunté, enarcando las cejas para lucir más impaciente. No quería escuchar su respuesta, pero realmente quería fotografiarlo, incluso más que antes.

–Te harás pasar por mi novia frente a unas personas– dijo, indiferente a mi reacción.

–¿Acaso el gran Sasuke no es capaz de hacer que una mujer pase con él más de una noche?– le dije, mientras me reía de la expresión que puso –eso es bastante triste.

–¿Aceptas o no?

Inmediatamente asentí, mientras le quitaba el lente a la cámara que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

–Y ahora actúa como lo harías si yo no estuviera aquí.

Entonces él sonrió de forma perversa, y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

–¡Eso no pervertido!– le grité, mientras me giraba para no ver al pequeño Sasuke, que estaba bastante cerca de respirar aire fresco –actúa como si yo no estuviera aquí pero consciente de que estoy aquí.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a beber directamente del envase de leche, como el cerdo que es. Pero entonces algo sucedió. Levanté mi cámara para tomar la foto, y al verlo a través de la mirilla, mi corazón se saltó un latido, y una curiosa sensación se adueñó de mi estomago, haciendo que mis manos temblara. Era una acción común, realizada por un hombre que conozco desde hace 20 años, pero algo había cambiado. En mí, obviamente, porque él seguía siendo el mismo cerdo de cinco minutos antes. Me quedé pasmada, incapaz de hacer algo más que seguir mirándolo por aquella mirilla.

–¿Tendré que beberme toda la leche o ya tienes lo que necesitas por hoy?– al escuchar su voz se rompió el hechizo que me mantenía congelada, por lo que inmediatamente tomé un par de fotos, y le dije que podía irse.

Entre corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido en la cocina? Aún sentía mi corazón acelerado, como si acabara de terminar una carrera. Mis piernas y mis manos temblaban, y mariposas parecían estar jugando carritos chocones en mi estómago. De nuevo, ¿qué diablos me pasaba?

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y escuché la voz de Sasuke preguntándome si estaba bien.

–Por supuesto que estoy bien– le respondí a través de la puerta, sin atreverme a abrirla –¿necesitas algo?

–Mañana tengo un evento de trabajo, y necesito cobrar la primera parte de mi trato.

–¿A qué hora debo estar lista?– el día siguiente era sábado, por lo que tendría todo el día libre.

–Saldremos a las siete.

Luego escuché sus pasos alejándose, y algo en mi interior bullía con la necesidad de pedirle que se quedara conmigo. ¿Realmente esto estaba sucediendo?, ¿acaso comenzaba a sentir cosas estúpidas por el cerdo de Sasuke?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Ya hice los debidos reconocimientos en el primer capítulo, así que aquí haré unas simples aclaraciones.**

**En el anterior capítulo mencioné la palabra **_**sudadera**_**; en mi país, mi bella y querida Colombia, sudadera es un pantalón sumamente informal, que se usa generalmente como un pantalón de gimnasia o para estar en la casa. En otros países sudadera se conoce como una gruesa prenda de algodón, como un jersey de manga larga o una chaqueta.**

**Debo advertir que usaré numerosas palabras comúnes en el parlache de mi país. Parlache es un tipo de lenguaje muy propio entre las comunidades. Gonorrea es una enfermedad venérea que transmiten tanto hombres como mujeres, pero que solo presenta sintomas físicos en los hombres; aquí, en Medellín, usamos la palabra gonorrea para denominar una situación mala o a una persona que actúa mal.**

**Trataré de hacer aclaraciones al inicio para evitar confusiones, pero si encuentran alguna palabra que yo no haya explicado y las/los desoriente, siéntanse en toda libertad de pedir aclaración, o de corregirme si notan algún error.**

**Ahora, ojalá que les guste :D**

* * *

Ahora que recuerdo lo que les he contado, me he dado cuenta que soy una muy mala anfitriona al no haberles contado como es mi apartamento; en una palabra, el lugar es ENORME. Comenzaré contándoles en qué trabajamos Sasuke, Naruto y yo. Desde joven Sasuke ha sido rico, ya que era el heredero de un gran grupo financiero -el cual heredó a los 25 cuando su padre falleció-, pero antes de heredar, él mismo empezó una empresa financiera, que ahora hace parte de su extenso listado de empresas; Naruto, cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, tenía tanto dinero como yo -es decir, nada-, pero comenzó un negocio de venta de Ramen, que ahora es una de las cadenas de restaurantes más grandes del país; por mi parte, yo me gradué en Medicina, e inmediatamente comencé a hacer mi especialización, por lo que en poco tiempo logré llegar a ser una de las más importantes neurocirujanas de Japón, y más tarde, de Estados Unidos, país en donde vivimos ahora.

Luego de graduarnos de nuestras respectivas carreras, pasaron un par de años sin saber absolutamente nada de los otros, pero casualmente, en una cafetería de Nueva York, nos encontramos Naruto y yo, y mientras yo lo acompañaba a ver uno de sus restaurantes, vimos a Sasuke bajar de su limusina frente al hotel en donde estaba una de las sucursales de _Naruto's ramen_. Retomamos el contacto, y fue Naruto el que tuvo la idea de compartir de nuevo apartamento, pero, obviamente, uno mucho mejor, ahora que teníamos el dinero para hacerlo.

Fue así como compramos un pequeño edificio abandonado, y lo arreglamos para que fuera un apartamento con tres pequeños apartamentos adentro. Las zonas en común son la cocina, la sala, una habitación de invitados y una biblioteca/salón de música, todo esto en el primer piso. Tenemos otros tres pisos, que son nuestras habitaciones, yo en el segundo, Naruto en el tercero y Sasuke en el cuarto. Están organizadas de una forma muy distinta a la común; el techo del primer piso mide aproximadamente 9 metros, ya que, encima de la habitación de invitados y la biblioteca/salón de música, están los tres pisos siguientes. Las tres puertas pueden verse desde el primer piso, junto con unas ventanas que dan a la sala -ese fue aporte mío, y en realidad le da una imagen pintoresca al interior de nuestro apartamento-; a las tres puertas las une una escalera metálica que luce como esas que están fuera de los edificios, las de incendio, que lucen un llamativo y ofuscante color rojo. Sasuke ya se ha quejado más de una vez de lo "femenino" que luce el interior del apartamento por la extraña organización de las habitaciones, pero nunca ha hecho el intento de cambiarlo, por lo que creo que, en su fuero interno, le encanta el lugar en donde vivimos los tres. Cada habitación viene integrada con un baño y un estudio, para que cada uno tenga su espacio privado, y así no estar respirando encima de los otros.

Es sábado, y debería estar acicalándome para la fiesta de Sasuke; ya me di una ducha, pero por algún motivo ajeno a mi muy mortal entendimiento, no me apetece nada más que quedarme desnuda sobre mi cama, con las piernas abiertas noventa grados y con las manos bajo mi cabeza. Tengo un vibrador en el nochero junto a mi cama; podría usarlo, ya que las paredes de todas las habitaciones son tan gruesas que podrían estar matándome, y ninguno de mis amigos escucharía nada. Imágenes de Sasuke cruzan mi mente, momentos que antes había considerado simples recuerdos divertidos ahora hacían que mi mano se acercara inevitablemente al cajón que contenía mi único juguete sexual. Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía detuve en seco la trayectoria de mi mano. ¿Realmente estaba a punto de masturbarme pensando en Sasuke, el hombre que comía helado viendo televisión mientras dejaba esperando a una mujer desnuda en su cama? No importaba que después la tipa hubiera salido rebosante de satisfacción, Sasuke era un cerdo, no, decirle cerdo a Sasuke era insultar a esos rechonchos animalitos, y ellos no merecían aquella apelación.

Me puse de pie en un salto, y me vestí en tiempo record. Decidí usar el vestido que había estado guardando para un importante evento del hospital en el que trabajaba, pero por hipócrita que parezca, quería verme lo mejor posible para Sasuke. El vestido es blanco, largo, con un estilo entre contemporáneo y antigua Grecia, que dejaba la mayoría de mi espalda al aire libre. Como acompañamiento me puse unos tacones de color oro metálico, una gruesa pulsera de oro, y un sencillo colgante de oro, con una enorme esmeralda engarzada en el centro. Como maquillaje solo me puse algo de rubor, un poco de delineador negro alrededor de ambos ojos y los labios de un rojo intenso. Mi pelo es algo corto, por lo que decidí dejármelo suelto, ya que su longitud no supera mis hombros. No me miré al espejo. Sabía que si examinaba a fondo mi aspecto me arrepentiría de organizarme tanto para él, y me pondría el peor vestido en mi armario; así que evite todo contacto con esa superficie reflectante.

Baje al primer piso, y me di cuenta entonces que Sasuke aún no estaba listo. Pero no importaba, porque igual faltaban 30 minutos para el evento; además que el CEO no puede llegar a tiempo, sería un escándalo.

Me quedé cambiando los canales de la TV, esperando al egomaníaco de mi amigo. Pasaron cuarenta minutos hasta que el pelinegro se dignó a bajar. Y al verlo deseé que no hubiera bajado. Se me secó la boca al verlo en ese traje negro, con una camisa de seda del mismo color, que dejaba el nacimiento de su pecho a la vista. Llevaba el pelo descuidadamente organizado, y una colonia maravillosa que no lograba inhalar del todo. Un calor que reconocí como excitación bajó por todo mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse entre mis piernas, lo cual era preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que el vestido no me permitía usar ropa interior, por lo que esencialmente estaba desnuda, a excepción del delgado vestido de seda.

Al verme, la expresión de Sasuke me dejó ver lo sorprendido que estaba. Y eso es una gonorrea, pues siempre he intentado lucir bien; ya saben, nunca sabemos si conoceremos a alguien que nos mueva el útero, si saben lo quiero decir.

-Te ves bien, rosadita- me dijo, después de un silencio ligeramente incómodo.

-Tu también te ves bien negrito- fruncí el ceño al percatarme de cómo había sonado eso, pero solo después de escuchar la carcajada que salió de la boca de Sasuke -olvida eso, sonó ligeramente racista-.

-¿Sólo ligeramente?- se rió de nuevo, y aunque hice un mohín, un pequeño pedacito dentro de mí se revolcaba en el placer al escucharlo reír de forma tan genuina.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?- me sentía incómoda. Me odio a mi misma por hacer esto; es decir, este tipo me ha visto tantas veces en ropa interior que ya se debe saber mi marca favorita, y yo debo haberlo visto tantas veces desnudo que debería poder recrearlo a la perfección con los ojos cerrados. Pero ahí estaba yo, tan excitada que temía sentarme y manchar mi prístino vestido blanco.

Sasuke hizo un extraño gesto con los labios, pero abrió la puerta para que yo pudiese pasar. Maldito bastardo caballeroso. Eso es lo peor de él; cuando crees que ya has visto todas sus cochinadas y gilipolleces, llega y hace algo lindo por ti, y te hace imposible enfadarte por mucho tiempo. Esperaba de todo corazón que en la fiesta coqueteara con todas las mujeres, para así poder regresar a esa etapa de amigo/cerdo y no avanzar a nada más. Absolutamente a nada más.

Respire profundamente mientras íbamos a su auto -un para nada económico auto eléctrico Model S de Tesla Motors- mientras imaginaba a un pequeño patito siendo invadido de hormigas. Mis ojos se humedecieron inmediatamente, y gracias a esto mi otra fuente hídrica se secó, por lo que pude sentarme en el caro asiento de cuero sintético sin el peligro de mancharlo.

Recorrimos el trayecto hasta uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad en completo silencio, mientras ambos nos mirabamos de reojo. No sé porqué él lo hacía, pero por mi parte, era incapaz de quitarle el ojo al salivar como un perro hambriento frente a un pedazo de carne jugosa. Estaba para comérselo, de una manera sexualmente literal. Llegamos al hotel, y uno de los Valet Parking abrió mi puerta y me ayudó a bajar; Sasuke se apresuró dándole las llaves del auto, y entramos juntos a la recepción, que se realizaba en uno de los salones VIP del lugar. No suelo pasar mucho por ahí -en realidad, solo he estado aquín una vez, en una importante convención médica-, por lo que aproveché para mirar disimuladamente todo lo que me rodeaba. La fiesta era blanca, negra y plata; me juego un par de grandes a que el decorador del lugar lo había hecho pensando en el CEO del importante grupo financiero, pues Sasuke es alérgico a los colores brillantes. El salón estaba atestado de lirios, y su aroma impregnaba todo el lugar; candelabros de plata derramaban su luz sobre los vestidos multicolores y los trajes monocromáticos -el 99% eran trajes negros-, dando un toque mágico al evento.

Entramos con gran pompa, yo colgada de su brazo, y él exhibiéndose como el gran señor de todos los presentes. Al verlo, tan arrogante, orgulloso y atractivo, mis partes femeninas comenzaron a hacerse agua. Esperen, eso es algo vulgar. La excitación hizo mella en mí, haciéndome sentir repentinamente acalorada. Sasuke se giró hacia mí, y me sonrió, tratando de calmarme, malinterpretando mi malestar con nervios.

-Es una gran fiesta- le dije, sin saber realmente qué decir, mientras todos guardaban silencio al vernos llegar.

-Hmn-.

Iba a decirle algo más, algún velado insulto que aún no había pensado, pero la no inesperada llegada de un grupo diverso de cazafortunas, mujeres de negocios, hombres de negocios y sangijuelas impidieron que soltara mi comentario. No paso mucho tiempo cuando me vi empujada a un lado por la creciente multitud que rodeaba al rico magnate de la noche. Me puse de puntillas para ver si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, pero lo que vi fue suficiente para saberlo en más que buenas manos. Estaba rodeado de tres mujeres, cual más hermosa, y reía como quien sí quiere la cosa; y además era el ejemplo perfecto del carisma, sonriendo y respondiendo a todos los comentarios que recibía del círculo a su alrededor.

Por algún motivo verlo tan cómodo me irritó; quería, no, necesitaba que él me necesitara, que se sintiera tan fuera de lugar como yo, que riera conmigo de la misma forma que reía con esas mujeres, que me prestara a mí esa atención. La maldita irritación aumentó cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Maldito bastardo, todo eso sucedia por su culpa.

Le di la espalda a aquel circo y salí al jardín del hotel, que tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores del Estado. Caminé entre los estilizados arbustos, mirando las manchitas de colores que eran las flores en la oscuridad. Olía maravillosamente, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Sasuke, quien debía estar pasandola a las mil maravillas allí dentro. Al recordar mi antiguo deseo me sentí estúpida. Debía reconocer que ya nunca lo vería como a mi amigo, por más cerdo que fuese, o por más que coqueteara con otras frente a mi; la realidad era que me había enamorado inexplicablemente de él. ¿Pero por qué después de 20 años de amistad?, ¿por qué no durante nuestra adolescencia, donde las hormonas, esas perras locas, hacen que hasta ver un palo de escoba sea excitante? No lo entiendo. Él sigue siendo el mismo bastardo que ha sido mi amigo por casi toda mi vida, pero el solo hecho de verlo a través de la cámara desató toda una tormenta en mi interior. Tal vez he tenido estos sentimientos por él desde que lo conocí, y verlo de una forma diferente hizo que despertaran. O puede que me haya enamorado de la imagen que ví por la lente, que, por casualidad, es la de uno de mis mejores amigos. No lo comprendo, pero simplemente sucedía, y yo no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de aquel jardín que más parecía parque, y suspire, sobrepasada por los sucesos.

-¿Abrumada?- literalmente salté de mi asiento, sobresaltada al escuchar una voz detrás de mi -lo siento, no pretendía asustarte-.

-No me asustaste- respondí, encontrándome con un atractivo par de ojos negros -me sorprendiste, eso es todo-.

El extraño sonrió, aparentemente divertido, y se sentó a mi lado, sin esperar a que yo lo invitara. Su cabello platino llamo mi atención, mayormente porque no parecía sobrepasar los 40; además, una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo izquierdo, desde la ceja hasta su pómulo, dándole un aspecto peligroso, y terriblemente sexy. Y a pesar de saber que aquel hombre era asombrosamente atractivo, eso no me afectaba para nada, lo que demostraba qué tan profundo era el hoyo en el que me encontraba.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome o me dirás tu nombre?- dijo aquél grosero extraño, pero con una semisonrisa en sus labios, altamente contagiosa.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- le pregunté, correspondiendo su sonrisa. Él soltó una carcajada, pero siguió esperando una respuesta -me llamo Sakura-.

-Es un placer conocerte- tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y con el gesto más caballeresco y sensual que he visto, besó mi mano; fue una terrible lástima que no me hiciera sentir nada, una terrible, terrible lástima -soy Kakashi-.

Inmediatamente reconocí el nombre. Era el abogado del gran Grupo de Sasuke, aquél que había sido su mentor, aún antes de la muerte de su padre, pues este último nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a su hijo menor. Le sonreí más abiertamente.

-Así que eres el gran Hatake, el súper abogado- al oír mis palabras él rió, divertido.

-Me temo que estoy en desventaja aquí- comentó, confundiéndome. Al ver mi expresión él comenzó a explicarse -sabes quién soy, pero yo solo se tu nombre, el cual me dijiste hace un momento.

Eso me sentó como un cubo de agua helada. Maldición.

-Así que Sasuke no habla de mí, eh?- traté de ocultar mi decepción con una sonrisa torcida, pero su rostro me decía que no lo había engañado -Sasuke, Naruto y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, y ahora los tres compartimos apartamento.

-Ohh- fue lo único que dijo.

Durante varios incómodos minutos nos quedamos en silencio, mientras ambos mirábamos el cielo, cuyas estrellas estaban ocultas por las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Comencé a preguntarme qué estaría haciendo Sasuke allí dentro, pero solo logré deprimirme aún más. No había sido una buena idea acompañar a Sasuke a aquél lugar, después de todo; ni siquiera estaba logrando cumplir mi parte del trato, debería estar allí dentro, peleando con la indiferencia de mi supuesto novio, para pagar así el precio que él me había impuesto. Pero, honestamente, no me encontraba de humor para soportar lo que me encontraría en esa sala.

-Sasuke puede ser un soberano hijo de puta a veces- lo miré, sorprendida de nuevo por la súbita interrupción, y él me sonrió de nuevo -en realidad, puede serlo la mayoría del tiempo.

Asentí, dándole la razón, pues lo que decía no era más que la pura y dura realidad. Sin previo aviso Kakashi se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano, luciendo confiado y relajado.

-La noche es hermosa y la fiesta no está nada mal- de nuevo me ofreció su sonrisa más encantadora, con los párpados entornados y su cicatriz reluciendo en su rostro -¿Qué te parece si entramos al salón, bailamos hasta que nos sangren los pies y olvidas aquello que te pone triste?-.

Debía aceptarlo; a pesar de su extraña apariencia, Kakashi sí que sabía como levantarle el ánimo a alguien. Tomé su mano y lo seguí a la pista de baile, un amplio semicírculo que se ubicaba frente a la tarima, en donde la banda que habían contratado tocaba una canción de rock clásico. La pista se veía tan abarrotada como la mesa en la que suponía que estaba Sasuke -tan solo podía ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza morena-, pero mi compañero de cabello platino nos condujo con habilidad hasta un punto en donde podríamos bailar sin problemas. Después de 4 canciones seguidas decidimos sentarnos y tomar algo. Ahora hablábamos como viejos amigos, sin silencios incómodos y frases obligadas.

Pasaron 2 horas, en las cuales olvidé todas las preocupaciones de las cuales había sido presa. Gracias a Kakashi logré divertirme como loca, por lo que cuando me avisó que tenía que irse, me sentí terriblemente decepcionada; tratando de alargar la despedida lo acompañé a recojer su abrigo.

-Gracias- le dije, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente -si no hubiese sido por ti, me habría quedado plantada con las flores-.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, fue una noche divertida- en un gesto fraternal besó mi frente, y me sonrió de la misma forma en la que lo haría un hermano mayor -nos veremos después.

Me quedé observando su espalda hasta que desapareció. Suspiré, sintiendo como el peso que había olvidado regresaba a mis hombros; y entonces busqué la fuerza para regresar al atestado interior del salón y tratar de penetrar la infranqueable muralla humana que rodeaba a Sasuke. Fue difícil, porque lo que realmente quería hacer era irme.

Me di la vuelta, y me sorpendí enormemente al encontrarme frente a un par de ojos negros, unos furiosos ojos negros.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí con su caminar felino, como un peligroso depredador.

-¿Ah si?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca, la cual sentí seca al fijarme en la intensa mirada que Sasuke clavó en mí.

-Sí- dio otro paso hacia mí, e inconcientemente yo retrocedí uno, por primera vez realmente intimidada por él -¿qué hacías bailando con Kakashi, cuando te traje aquí como mi novia?-.

Eso logró encender el genio que su imponente presencia había achicado; me detuve en seco y alcé mi mentón, enfrentándome a su ceño fruncido con otro de mi propia cosecha.

-Pues muy fácil me lo has dejado, no? Ignorándome a la primera de cambio- lo vi apretar sus delgados labios, lo que me desconcentró momentaneamente. Oh Dios, cuánto deseaba besarlo.

-No importa lo que yo haya hecho o dejado de hacer. Este fue mi precio y accediste a pagarlo- se acercó un paso más; estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía -en cambio te fuiste y pasaste toda la noche con Hatake, cuando deberías haber estado conmigo-.

-Si claro, como si te hubiera hecho falta compañía- entrecerré mis ojos, mientras lo miraba con furia -¿sabes qué?, consíguete una novia de verdad y déjame en paz. Me vale mierda si no posas para mí de nuevo, me largo-.

Me di la vuelta, sin importarme que alguien hubiese escuchado nuestra "pequeña" discusión; pero antes de poder cruzar la salida, Sasuke agarró mi brazo y me hizo girar de un tirón. Abrí la boca para gritarle algunos desagradables insultos concernientes a su hombría, pero antes de poder soltar un sonido su boca chocó contra la mía, casi literalmente, y sin perder tiempo metió su lengua, enredándola con la mía; me resistí, les juro que me resistí, pero al sentir la caricia de sus labios me derretí, convirtiendo mi furia en pasión. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y me apreté contra su cuerpo, prácticamente restregándome contra él; enredó su mano en mi cabello y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo libre, mientras me arrinconaba contra la pared y me besaba más profundamente, haciéndome gemir contra su boca. Fue él quien termino el beso, pues yo estaba tan consumida por las llamas que había olvidado la necesidad de respirar. Nuestras miradas chocaron, ambas rebosantes de pasión, pero la realidad me golpeó con su frio puño, y súbitamente la verguenza se adueñó de mi.

-Yo... yo... mierda- me separé de golpe de él y corrí a la salida, hasta que me di cuenta que no podría salir de allí sin Sasuke, pues habíamos venido en su auto.

Espere enfurruñada en la puerta, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo en llegar hasta mí. Puso su mano en mi espalda y nos dirigimos al Valet Parking, quien esperaba en el camino asfaltado con el auto. Fueron 30 minutos de trayecto hasta el apartamento, durante los cuales me negue a mirarlo o a dirigirle la palabra. Bajamos del auto, y nunca estuve más feliz de llegar a casa, aunque la tuviese que compartir con él.

Tenía la intención de entrar lo más rápido posible y huir de él, pero un muy bien vestido brazo impidió mi poco valiente entrada. Aún así, me seguí negando a mirarlo a los ojos, lo que, según la tensión en su mano, lo irritaba mucho.

-Sakura, mírame- tomo mi mentón en su mano y levantó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Me topé de frente con sus ojos oscuros, que ardían como una pila de carbón -tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en el hotel-.

-No, no tenemos. Ahora quítate, estoy cansada- traté de pasar bajo su brazo, pero con eso solo logré que me rodeara con el mismo, para evitar que tratara de escapar -Sasuke, por favor...-.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo de nuevo, acercándome a su cuerpo -nos besamos. Y te gustó. Admítelo.

-No, acéptalo tú, entre nosotros no pasó nada- lo miré con furia, tratando de ocultar el pavor que me causaba la verdad -sí, nos besamos, pero eso fue fruto de la furia, de nada más.

Me solté de él, rogando internamente que me abrazara y me besara de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me detuvo.

* * *

**Este fic va dedicado a mi muy leal amiga Eduardo, alias Laura C, a la que tanto le gusta el romance. Lo más probable es que no lo lea, pero una promesa es una promesa XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola**

**Comenzaré disculpandome por la demora, pero la combinación de variadas y molestas circunstancias no me permitieron terminar este capítulo sino hasta hoy. Así que aquí se los dejo, recién salido del horno.**

**Que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-Sakura, mírame- tomo mi mentón en su mano y levantó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. Me topé de frente con sus ojos oscuros, que ardían como una pila de carbón -tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en el hotel-.

-No, no tenemos. Ahora quítate, estoy cansada- traté de pasar bajo su brazo, pero con eso solo logré que me rodeara con el mismo, para evitar que tratara de escapar -Sasuke, por favor...-.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo de nuevo, acercándome a su cuerpo -nos besamos. Y te gustó. Admítelo.

-No, acéptalo tú, entre nosotros no pasó nada- lo miré con furia, tratando de ocultar el pavor que me causaba la verdad -sí, nos besamos, pero eso fue fruto de la furia, de nada más.

Me solté de él, rogando internamente que me abrazara y me besara de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me detuvo.

Han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en el hotel, tres semanas de salir más temprano y de llegar más tarde a casa. Afortunadamente los cambios que he implementado a mi horario han servido a su propósito, pues no me he encontrado con Sasuke durante todo este tiempo; hasta los fines de semana he encontrado excusas para pasar todo el día fuera de casa.

Sé que es una actitud cobarde de mi parte, pero el solo hecho de pensar en enfrentarme a él me pone los pelos de punta. Sé que si lo miro a los ojos él se dará cuenta de lo que siento por él, y me romperá el corazón en tantos pedazos que será imposible volver a armarlo; entonces tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar en donde vivir, y eso rompería el corazón de Naruto, pues para él, huérfano de padre y madre, criado por su extraño abuelo, Sasuke y yo somos como los hermanos que nunca tuvo, y vivir con nosotros es como vivir con la familia.

Oh, rayos, ¿cuándo se complicó tanto toda esta mierda? Nunca debería haber cogido esa estúpida cámara, y nunca debería haber elegido a Sasuke como mi estúpido modelo. Si hubiese actuado con inteligencia, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, y no tendría que preocuparme por unos sentimientos que no deseo tener.

Y ahora es el maldito sol el maldito problema. También la resaca, esa diabólica perra. Ayer, cuando regresaba –bastante tarde– del trabajo, noté que el auto de Sasuke no estaba en el garaje; no sería problema, si no supiera yo que los viernes Sasuke llega del trabajo a las 5 de la tarde, a más tardar a las 7, y que si su auto no está a esta hora, significa que salió plan conquista a algún bar. Eso logró hacerme sentir tan mal que inmediatamente tomé un taxi –responsable ante todo, ¿no?– y fui a la discoteca más oscura y ruidosa que pudiese encontrar. Allá bebí hasta quedar casi inconsciente, e iba a irme con un sujeto algo parecido a Sasuke, pero parece ser que no fui, teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente vestida y sola en mi habitación.

Traté de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor de cabeza fue tan agudo que me cortó la respiración. Suspiré suavecito y busque las píldoras que guardaba en mi nochero para este tipo de situaciones, y entonces recordé que se las había prestado hacía mucho tiempo a mi pelinegro problema, y que él aún no las había devuelto. Lloriquee un poquito y, sabiendo que a esta hora estaría en el "Jim's Gym", me levanté con cautela y fui a buscar mis pastillas a su habitación.

Bueno, en su nochero no está, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de ponerlo patas arriba y no encontré mi frasquito, así que solo podían estar en el baño. De a poquito, tratando de no empeorar el dolor, fui al baño, y estaba en el tortuoso proceso de abrir la puerta cuando mis ojos captaron algo que hicieron que mis manos dejaran de funcionar. Oh… cielo… santo… justo al otro lado del baño, detrás de un cristal muy transparente, se encontraba el trasero de mi sueño, húmedo y con un poco de espuma, que solo enfatizaba la palidez de su piel y la fuerza de esos apretados músculos. Mis ojos entonces, por voluntad propia, comenzaron a recorrer el foco de mis deseos, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran y todo dolor quedara relegado al pasado; pude ver el agua bajando por los amplios hombros y la agradablemente musculada espalda de Sasuke, sus manos de dedos largos en su pelo, quitando con el agua los restos de shampoo de su muy negro pelo, el fabuloso trasero que antes me había hecho agua la boca, y, por supuesto, el par de fuertes columnas blancas que lo sostenían de pie. Una oleada de puro placer me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, y una irrefrenable necesidad de relamerme los labios me pudo, y deseé darle un mordisquito para ver si era tan delicioso como parecía; pero todo eso se esfumó de mi cabeza cuando se dio la vuelta, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro hacia arriba, recibiendo gustosamente la caricia del agua en todo su muy bien hecho cuerpo. Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos –no lo digo literalmente, por supuesto, o estaría yaciendo en mi lecho de muerte– frente a la vista de sus marcados abdominales, sus pezones rosa, sus abultados bíceps… y por la prueba de que no todos los asiáticos tienen un tercer meñique entre las piernas. Definitivamente era más, mucho más que solo un meñique. Su pene se alzaba orgullosamente de entre la masa de bello oscuro que reposaba entre sus piernas, completamente erecto, su cabeza furiosamente rosada y congestionada. Para ese momento ya estaba mordiendo fuertemente mis labios para no hacer ningún sonido, lo último que quería era que él se diera cuenta de que lo espiaba mientras se daba una ducha. Pero mi perdición llego cuando una de sus manos descendió y le dio una lenta caricia a su falo, para luego darle un suave apretón y comenzar a moverla de arriba abajo; no pude aguantar más y un suave gemido escapó de entre mis labios.

Sabiendo que no podía quedarme más tiempo, cerré rápida pero silenciosamente la puerta y bajé corriendo a mi habitación, para tirarme sobre la cama y apretar con fuerza entre mis piernas una de mis almohadas.

En vez de respirar jadeaba, y mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que había corrido una maratón. Me moví ligeramente e inmediatamente gemí, ya que mi vagina estaba tan sensible que solo el roce con mi ropa interior enviaba oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Sintiéndome la ropa demasiado apretada rápidamente me la quité, quedando completamente desnuda bajo el cobertor de mi cama; pero mi piel seguía ardiendo, mis pezones demasiado sensibles como para poder soportar el roce del pesado cobertor, así que me lo quité de encima. Esta vez fue el viento frío sobre mi piel el que me quemaba por dentro, así que no vi otra solución más que darme la satisfacción que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Comencé a trazar círculos con la punta de mis dedos alrededor de mis pechos, para luego gentilmente acariciar mis pezones, acelerando así el ritmo de mi respiración. Recordé entonces a Sasuke en la ducha, con las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, e imaginé que eran sus manos las que apretaban mis pechos y pellizcaban mis pezones, aumentando el doble mi placer; entonces una de sus manos bajó lentamente por mi abdomen, mientras la otra seguía jugueteando con mis pezones, y mis músculos se fueron apretando más y más a medida que se iba acercando a la humedad entre mis piernas.

-Sasuke- susurré, mientras sus dedos rozaban mi monte de venus, y mi espalda se arqueaba por el placer.

Entonces su mano comenzó a recorrer mis labios íntimos, llenándose de mi humedad, cada vez aumentando la fuerza de su caricia, y acercándose más y más a aquél punto que tanto suplicaba por él. Como una caricia escuché su voz llamándome, y eso me acercó tanto al precipicio que tuve que quise detenerme para no caer demasiado rápido, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Sasuke- mis dedos comenzaron a moverse desesperadamente entre mis piernas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con el objeto de mi fantasía, pero ya no podía parar.

-¡Sasuke!- grité, mientras el placer y la vergüenza me arrastraban como una enorme y furiosa ola.

Apenas mi mente regresó a mi cuerpo tomé el cobertor caído y me cubrí por completo con él, terriblemente avergonzada. ¿Por qué me hacía esto el universo? Era imposible salir de esta situación con el orgullo y el corazón intactos. Las lágrimas quemaban detrás de mis párpados fuertemente cerrados, mientras con la garganta cerrada y con la voz ahogada por el cobertor le gritaba a Sasuke:

-¡Lárgate!-.

Logré escuchar la profunda carcajada que suponía era de Sasuke, ¿podía acaso ser peor la humillación?

Sentí entonces que el colchón se hundía un poco a mi derecha, y que una tibia mano se metía bajo el cobertor y comenzaba a acariciar de arriba abajo mi muslo desnudo.

-Sal de ahí- creo que dijo, pero aferré con más fuerza lo único que se interponía entre él y yo.

De repente me encontré mirando los ojos negros de Sasuke, quien lucía ligeramente enfadado; pude ver en su mano lo que había estado protegiéndome, el cobertor, que él me había arrebatado. Así que ahí me encontraba yo, completamente desnuda, con el cuerpo sensible y ruborizado por el placer, y con lágrimas en los ojos por la vergüenza. Al verme de esa forma, la expresión de Sasuke se suavizó, y en sus ojos brilló algo que habría llamado deseo si brillara en los ojos de alguien más.

-Sakura- dijo, con su voz grave terriblemente sensual, y su mano aún sobre mi muslo, acariciándolo distraídamente –no podemos dejarte así, ¿verdad?-.

Sus perfectos labios formaron una perversa sonrisa, y a pesar de eso fue una completa sorpresa para mí verlo mientras agachaba su cabeza poco a poco, y tomaba en su boca uno de mis tensos pezones. Abrí la boca solo para cerrarla de nuevo, e intensas oleadas de excitación sacudieron mi cuerpo al sentir como succionaba suavemente.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?- jadeé, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, mientras con mis manos acunaba su cabeza y la mantenía cerca de mis pechos. Su suave risa reverberó sobre mi piel, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?- dijo, a la vez que se quitaba su camisa y pantalones sin abandonar mis pechos.

Entonces hizo un movimiento, un no-se-qué con su lengua que me hizo retorcer de placer, mientras él seguía perversamente concentrado en su tarea.

-Para- dije, cuando el placer se volvió demasiado intenso –si sigues así no me demoraré mucho en llegar-.

Levantó su morena cabeza, y me miró fijamente con sus ojos hambrientos.

-Sakura- susurró sobre mis labios, mientras sus dedos retomaban lo que su boca había abandonado –para cuando termine esta noche, habrás tenido tantos orgasmos que quedarás arruinada para cualquier otro hombre-.

Esas palabras, combinadas con sus manos mágicas –una de ellas se había adueñado ya del punto caliente entre mis piernas–, me hicieron llegar tan caliente y duro que juro que durante unos segundos no pude ver nada más que una explosión de increíbles colores.

Cuando pude recuperar mis sentidos sentí la boca de Sasuke sobre la mía, sus suaves labios moviéndose sobre los míos, su lengua penetrándome, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Entonces rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, pidiendo sin usar las palabras que le pusiera fin al tormento, pero él siguió hasta arrancarme otro ronco grito.

Con su lengua y sus dientes comenzó a marcar un camino por todo mi cuerpo, por mi cuello, por el valle entre mis pechos, por mi abdomen –se tomó también su tiempo con mi ombligo, el cual no sabía que podía ser tan maravillosamente sensible–, hasta llegar a mi vagina, que esperaba ansiosamente por él.

-Sasuke…- gemí, al sentir su aliento sobre mi congestionado clítoris –por favor-.

-Tan solo espera- su cabello me hacía cosquillas en el interior de los muslos, mientras sus dedos mordían mi carne, en un intento por inmovilizar mis caderas –lo bueno está por llegar-.

Y no mintió. Me corrí tantas veces en su boca que estuve a punto de perder la cordura; el placer era demasiado intenso, no podría describirlo ni aunque lo intentara. Pero no era solo su habilidad lo que me hacía enloquecer, por indudable que fuera, era también el hecho de que sentía mi corazón henchirse cada vez que me acariciaba; el hecho de amarlo acrecentaba mi placer. Estaba más que bien, sí, pero realmente preferiría no amarlo y sentirlo como a cualquier otro hombre.

Estaba a punto de montarlo a la fuerza cuando por fin se apiadó de mí, y de un único y fuerte movimiento se hundió entre mis piernas hasta la empuñadura. Y comenzó a moverse, cada vez más rápido y fuerte; podía escuchar el sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos en su violenta unión, y los dedos de mis pies se encogieron al ver el fuego en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke, mientras ambos tocábamos lo que juro parecía un pedazo del cielo.

Así fue toda la noche, sexo salvaje como nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque, justo antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos, puedo jurar que vi algo parecido a la ternura, pero el cansancio me pudo antes de poder asegurarme.

El frío fue lo que me despertó. Abrí los ojos y confirme mis sospechas. Estaba sola, y la única prueba de mi loca noche de pasión con Sasuke eran las sábanas arrugadas y un elusivo aroma a él. Abracé la almohada que aún tenía su olor, y me recreé en ella, recordándolo, temerosa de enfrentarme a la realidad en la que él había tenido sexo y se había marchado antes de que yo despertara. Era más que obvio lo que había sucedido aquí; él me había usado como una forma de calmar su lívido, a esa estúpida mujer enamorada, a la que se le mojaban los calzones con solo estar en la misma habitación que él. Pero había que ver el lado bueno, por lo menos había estado tomando la píldora, porque en ningún momento de la noche había recordado los condones que siempre guardaba en su nochero para situaciones imprevistas.

Deprimida y físicamente más que satisfecha, fui a darme una ducha, solo para encontrarme al borde de las lágrimas al ver en el espejo las marcas que, durante los momentos de pasión, Sasuke me había dejado en el cuerpo.

Me bañé en tiempo record, y recogí en una pequeña maleta las cosas indispensables que necesitaría. No podía seguir viviendo allí, no después de haberle entregado mi cuerpo a un hombre que no me amaba; no podía obligarme a verlo día tras día, con otras mujeres colgando de su brazo, mientras yo me moría por dentro.

No tarde mucho en tenerlo todo arreglado, y dejando solo una nota para Naruto –deje escrito que me iría por un tiempo a otra ciudad para una serie de conferencias–, me marché a un hotel, en el cual viviría el tiempo que necesitara para encontrar un nuevo apartamento.

Como solía hacer cuando me iba de viaje para algo relacionado con mi trabajo, apagué mi celular, para así no tener que enfrentarme con nadie. Me habría gustado llamar al hospital y pedir al menos una semana libre, pero tenía pacientes que no podrían vivir sin mí –bastante literalmente–, y no iba a dejarlos solo por tener un corazón roto, así que seguí asistiendo al trabajo.

Fueron tres tranquilos días los que llevaba sin ver a Sasuke cuando, frente a la puerta de mi habitación en el hotel, lo encontré esperándome. Lo vi al mismo tiempo que él a mí, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de darme vuelta y salir corriendo, que era lo que quería hacer.

-No quiero hablar contigo- sin darle tiempo de decir nada abrí la puerta de mi habitación, pero él logró entrar antes que yo y cerrar la puerta antes de que pudiese escapar; lo miré furiosamente, pero no pareció importarle.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- espetó, echando fuego por los ojos.

-Pues creo que estaba a punto de cenar algo después de un agotador día en el hospital- le respondí, pero eso solo pareció enojarlo más.

-Desapareces sin decir nada, apagas tu celular, y haces que en tu trabajo no me den ninguna información acerca de tu paradero.

-Eso no es verdad- me defendí yo –el hospital no da información personal de los trabajadores por su propia cuenta.

Él levantó una de sus cejas, su furia ligeramente aplacada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- sus ojos negros me perforaron hasta el alma, buscando la respuesta que yo no quería darle. Me negué a decir nada, y él se negó a decir nada más hasta tener mi respuesta.

Pasaron varios incómodos minutos hasta que mi suspiro rompió el pesado silencio.

-Ya no puedo vivir más contigo- fue mi respuesta.

-Hmn- fue la suya.

Pasaron más incómodos minutos hasta que tuve que romper el silencio de nuevo.

-No es importante la razón por la que me fui- dije, enfurruñada, mientras él sonreía un poquito engreído –lo que quiero sabes es qué estás haciendo aquí.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, mirándome con esos ojos en los que aún podía ver su enojo.

-No voy a dejar que te libres tan fácilmente de mí, no después de pasar toda una noche haciendo el amor- sus ojos fijos parecían retarme a negarlo, y tanto era mi miedo que tuve que negarlo.

-No hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo- con los dientes apretados recurrí al enojo que había estado reservando después de despertar y encontrar un espacio vacío junto a mí –y si recuerdo bien, fuiste tú el que me dejó sola después de "pasar toda una noche haciendo el amor".

Achicó sus ojos, los cuales resplandecían con ira.

-Si no hubieras sido tan rápida en sacar conclusiones y hubieras esperado, me habrías visto llegar con el desayuno de ambos- la impresión de descubrir aquello logró, por un momento, hacerme olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que había descubierto que lo amaba; pero no podía olvidar que ese amor era unidireccional, pues él a mí no me amaba.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero no habría cambiado nada- la tristeza logró filtrarse a mi voz a pesar del estricto control que trataba de ejercer sobre mis emociones, y me odié profundamente por dejarle ver lo débil que era –solo fue sexo, no tuvo ningún otro significado.

Entonces una traviesa sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y algo dentro de mi estómago se revolvió. Oh, rayos, creo que voy a vomitar.

-No sé tú rosadita, pero yo te hice el amor- se acercó a mí como un felino acechando a su presa, con su voz ronroneante, en puro modo seducción –y tengo la intención de hacértelo no solo una vez, sino cuantas veces necesite.

En mi pecho pude sentir la presión que me causaba el anhelo súbito que me invadió, pero inmediatamente lo aplasté; no podía permitirme sentir esperanza, eso solo lo haría más doloroso al final.

-¿Cuántas veces necesites para qué?- lo miré desafiantemente, esperando el final de este acto para irme a casa y llorar hasta la deshidratación.

-Para que esa tonta cabecita tuya entienda que te amo-.

Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, pero lo único que pude decir fue:

-Yo no soy tonta- traté de decirlo con indignación, y al parecer lo logré al recibir de su parte una carcajada.

-¿Acabo de decirte que te amo y tú solo escuchaste 'tonta'?-.

Él siguió riéndose, y yo me puse del color de esos tomates que a él le gustan tanto; entonces abrió sus brazos, y yo me sentí feliz con poder correr hacia él y enterrar mi rostro en su cuello, inhalando esa esencia que tanto me había estado enloqueciendo.

-Yo también te quiero- dije suavemente, sin creer del todo en mi buena suerte, y lo estúpida que había sido durante todo este tiempo –pero tú me dejaste plantada esa noche en la fiesta.

-Hmn- me abrazó más fuerte, mientras nos hacía caer en un enredo de brazos y piernas sobre el sofá del pequeño recibidor de aquella habitación de hotel –supongo que tendré que compensártelo.

Y cómo me lo compenso.

* * *

**Fin.**


	4. Comentario de la autora

**Me gustaría tomarme un par de párrafo. Para agradecer a todos los que han comentado mis historias, tanto en esta como en otras; no puedo explicar completamente lo tanto que me gusta saber lo que piensan y si les gusta lo que escribo. En agradecimiento, propongo un pequeño jueguito: escriban en sus comentarios una idea, una propuesta de historia, y yo la escribiré. Aceptaré las tres primeras ideas, y durante las próximas tres semanas las estaré publicando, también les pido que sea para un oneshot o un threeshot, así no me tardaré mucho en terminarla. Pueden proponer cualquier pareja de personajes con tal de que sean de Naruto, sin importar sexo o edad. Aunque durante las próximas semanas publicaré los tres primeros, tendré en cuenta las mejores ideas para otras historias o para nuevas.**

**Saludos, y esperaré leerlos pronto :)**


	5. Comentario de la autora 2

**Ya he elegido los tres temas que terminarán convertidos en historias, y un plus que, aunque llegó de cuarto, me pareció deasiado interesante como para dejarlo ir. Así que aquí los tenemos:**

**Crisza: **Gracias por las tres ideas, pero para dar espacio a la participación de otras personas, he elegido solo una, y esta es: "Algo interesante sería ver el desarrollo de la pareja y como Naruto Sasuke y Sakura maduran y se convierten en ninjas de honor (xD?) con la narración de Kakashi *O*".

Y un pequeño preview de lo que sería esta historia: Los años han pasado, y lo que antes era una molestia se ha convertido en la tarea más importante y satisfactoria que he emprendido en mi vida.

**Andy: **Tu idea de un SaixSaku ha despertado mi lado oscuro XD, así que aquí está el preview: Lo que comenzó como una forma de sentirse cerca de aquél que se había ido, ahora solo era para ver cómo se encendían esos ojos vacíos con esa chispa roja que le indicaba el inicio de su momento favorito, ver como Sai se descontrolaba y la marcaba, como la partía en dos y la volvía a unir.

**nekomila-chan: **Aunque en tu idea original dices que cuando la hija o el hijo de Sakura y Sasuke regrese al pasado ellos deberán cuidar de él o de ella, me pareció interesante plantearlo a la inversa, es decir, que el hijo o la hija sea quien tenga que cuidar de sus inmaduros padres. Y aquí dejo el preview: ¿Cómo es posible que mis padres, mis muy -no siempre- maduros y adultos padres, hayan podido ser ese par de adolescentes insufribles que ahora debo cuidar? Gracias al tío Naruto viajé por accidente al pasado, el cual alteré ligeramente con mi llegada, así que ahora debo arreglar las cosas o el futuro, mi presente, nunca habrá existido. Muchísimas gracias, tío Naruto.

**Y por último, pero no menos importante, Evangeline K: **A pesar de ser el cuarto comentario en haber llegado, me pareció tan irresistible que tendré que escribirla, aunque me tomará un poco más de tiempo. Esa idea es escribir de nuevo "A través de la cámara", pero esta vez contada por Sasuke. Ya que el final de esta historia ya es conocida por todos no haré un preview esta vez, estoy segura de que ya se han imaginado más que suficientes previews.

**Espero que les gusten las formas en las que plasmaré estas ideas; espero también estar publicando cualquiera de las tres historias de los previews a finales de la semana que viene, tal vez antes, así que atentos.**


End file.
